He is Love
by xamandajeanx24
Summary: Eli/Clare story! reviews please! this story was inspired by my two friends, they act so much like eli & clare, and there's this kid who i like & he is the complete opposite of me, & just stuff like eli & clare. lol.
1. Chapter 1

_He made me feel this way, he made me think these thoughts, he made me see a side of me i've never saw, he made me feel love._

I sighed typing the words across my laptop. How am i supposed to write a mini novel for english when my llife only consist of one friend, and an ex boyfriend i could care less about? "i'll try again later" i said packing my things for school.

_Ugh i hate this stupid school _i scribbled down in my notebook, i guess some of these random scirbbles would help with my novel later. I needed names for my characters...that would be pretty bad if i left them nameless. I sighed...maybe clarress. I smiled, i'd be the main character of my story...too bad i needed another male lead...this had to be a romantic but keep-you-on-the-edge-of-your-seat novel. I thought bout K.C. He was deffinatly not being in this, maybe as my ex but that was all.

"clare!" i heard as the bell rung, my head turned to see the tan girl running down the hall almost falling in her high heels.

i laughed turning the combination to my locker. "slow down allie, or your face will part of the floor."

"ha-ha clare" is all she said before crossing her arms and huffing.

i tiled my head "whats wrong now?" this happened all the time, i mean what guy of the week was it today?

"theres fresh meat" she hissed low under her breath, man was she getting scarier and scarier everyday.

"and?" i asked putting books in my bag, i had to admit i wasn't really interested in her tales of guys, i had better things to do...like finish this stupid book.

she nodded her to the other side of me, a devilsh look appearing on her face.

i felt my books slipping from my hands as my eyes traveled from the floor to his converse, than to his skin tight black skinny jeans, oh did they look...wow...than to his torso, the belt fitting perfectly, you could tell he had a showcase under all those layers, my eyes finally reached his face, his green eyes shining bright down the hall, his hair falling perfectly in his face as he nodded at girls checking him out. "w-who..is that?" is all i could get out before allie snapped me back into reality.

"that's Eli, well...thats what everyone knows him by, thats not just it clare, theres other fresh meat just sizzling this school up"

i usually would laugh at one of those "allie trying to sound safiscticated" comments but she was right, he was magnificent, and no K.C could compare to him. I never thought guys like him were good looking, the whole goth going on, but this boy...this boy made me want to stare at him for hours..and i never even spoke to him once. I guess i was in such an awe i didn't even notice allie leave, i finally turned my head slowly towards my locker closing it, i threw my bag over my shoulder walking outside, breathing in the fresh air, calming my hormones that _boy_ had awakened.


	2. Chapter 2

_he was mysterious, unpredictable, and dark, until she came, and broke him down, now he's love, her love._

My hair hung in my face as i tied a towl tightly around my waist. My first day at degrassi and girl were already all over me. "Good job mister eli goldsworthy" i said smirking. I layed on my bed taking a deep breath, this year was going to be fun, i mean, girls all over me, my best bud adam, my loving car morty finally running, and best of all...i didn't have to worry about falling in love. "Elijah Goldsworthy doesn't fall in love" i said huskily. That was true, i don't fall in love, i wasn't planning on starting either, just one night stands baby. I smirked thinking of the thought, oh boy was i going to have a fun year.

Loud beeping filled my ears as i hit my alarm clock "school already" i groaned sitting up, i looked at my tossled curls in the mirror, i look horrible, i mean i did stay all night for a last minute cram session, and that stupid novel! i cringed, i was never going to get it done. I got up stretching, standing on my tippy toes, i hated morning, especially when suddenly my ears were filled with slamming of doors. "i hate my parents" is all i heard come out of my mouth.

"ready for your second day of heaven?" adam said smirking.

"why yes i am, ready for girls 101 my friend?" i smirked as i got out and locked morty, this car was my prize pession.

i walked into degrassi, a cool breeze flying my hair out of my face, i winked at some girls before heading to my locker. wow girls, girls, girls...i need to stop...HAHA nahh i think im good. I pulled out my schedule still getting the hang of it. English? i sighed, i secretly liked that class, but nobody had to know that right? i walked in "i'm eli" is all i said to the teacher before she gave me a nod towards a seat. "oh by the way Mr. Goldsworthy, i read your work from your last school...magnifiscent must i say." i wanted to burst out laughing, really? i wasn't even close to that good. "uh, thanks" i said before taking my seat behind some short haired ginger. Her hair was actually pretty cute in my opinion, but i haven't seen her face, i'll be the judge of that.

"okay class" the teacher said standing up, "hows those novels going?"

than the girl infront of me raised her hand, teachers bet must be, nice to know i sit behind them.

"yes clare?"

"well.." wow suprised to hear such a gently but authortive voice. "i'm having a little trouble with the male lead, i just dont have the experience to write about the genre."

"hmm.." is all the teacher said before looking at me...oh shit, why is she looking at me? "mr. Goldsworthy, i'd like you to partner up with miss Clare and help her with that male lead, understand?" she winked at me with a smile, whats that supposed to mean? she that teacher hitting on me?

"what?" i heard the girl proclaim, trying to apparently reject the teachers request.

"clare, i'm trying to help you, now give me weekly updates on your guys's progess."

i could hear a faint sigh form the girl

"will do miss" i said nodding, the older woman smiled walking to her desk.

"everyone please start your work, these novels won't write themselves"

and thats when i looked up...looked up to just be captivated by those beautiful perfectly rounded light blue eyes.

my eyes widened as the boy i was aweing over was a couple feet away from me, and now he was my enligh partner, seriously? thanks god, nice to know i believed in you oh so much.

"i'm c-clare" is all i spit out, my cheeks flushed a chrimson red of embarresment as i looked down fiddling with my fingers.

"eli" the boy said "so what do you have so far?"

i almost asked what when my mind flickered back to the novel, i pulled out my laptop opening it, i turned it towards him.

_He made me feel this way, he made me think these thoughts, he made me see a side of me i've never saw, he made me feel love._

He chuckled looking from the screen to me "thats it?" he said still arupting in laughter.

my face turned sterned and i just looked down "yes.." he must have caught on to my look as he soon stopped, his voice dropping to such delicatesy...something i didn't know a boy like him had.

"my apologies if i said something wrong, it's just a smart girl i figured had almost the whole thing done."

i looked at him, my eyes trying to read his expression, but there was nothing...not one hint of emotion on his face. "its fine" i said qiuetly, while the bell rung, he stood up grabbing my laptop, i looked at him...confusion written all over me.

"i'll walk you to your locker, we can dicuss how we'll work on this novel" he had a semi crooked smile on his face, i had to admit, it was deffiantly making me want more.


	3. Chapter 3

_they were polar opposites, one wanted lust, one wanted love, but than again, they're a perfect fit, in all the wrong places._

Was it wrong that she was in a funeral car with a boy she just met. Why yes it was wierd but to her it was exciting, a thrill she had never felt before. She watched as they parked in his driveway, she couldn't help but be only be a little nervous at the fact she'd never been in a guys house...alone. He opened the door guiding her up to his room.

"so" he said plopping on his bed "what did you have in mine for the story to be about?"

she tilted her head biting her bottom lip, something that made eli go crazy, even crazier now that it was coming from this blue eyed beauty. "i was thinking maybe making it about two high school sweeethearts, that are complete opposites but somehow connect in every way possible for two human beings." her eyes found his, you could tell the emotion in the room had shifted.

"i like it, but you have to make a catch, you can't just do high school musical all over agian."

she bit her lip again, oh poor eli, trying to look away. " i think maybe, they both have a secret life that nobody kows beyond the school walls." eli nodded telling her to go on "and they find eachother coquinsadently, everyday their feelings becoming stronger until they can't deny it anymore, they were in love bad." he watched her speak as if she was a movie, captivated him in every movement she made.

"i think it's a..." he dragged on the sentence making her feel as if the idea was horrific "amazing idea" there was that crooked smile that made clare wants jump on him, and just kiss him till you couldn't possibly kiss anymore.

they both thought they were going insane in this room.

she abruptly stood up "i better go" she said looking at eli, but still avoiding those lovely green eyes.

"okay" he said grabbing his keys, the ride home was silent, and they both hated every second of not looking into eachothers eyes. He pulled up to her house "so, tomorrow? my place again?" he asked, hoping for just a simple nod.

"if you dont mind" she said, leaning over the side of open window.

he gulped keeping his eyes on hers and not down her floral dress. "not at all, goodnight blue eyes" the last part just slipped off his tongue without him even realizing until her cheeks were a flustered red. "i-i.."

"goodnight elijah" she walked into her house, leaving him to sit there baffled, how did she know his name, when nobody knows his full name, this girl is driving him crazy, and he loves every minute of it.


	4. Chapter 4

_she is love, she is his love, and he's ready for the next contenstant, to try & take his girl from right under his fingertips._

She walked out of the school doors, smiling as she saw him leaning against _morty_.

there had been rumors about them, but the two shrugged it off, it had been a week since that first encounter, and they'd already grown closer than two bestfriends.

"ready blue eyes?" he asked, that crooked smile making her want to just eat his face off.

"always am" she stated smiling, she sat down relaxing into the seat, she most deffiantly tired from all the writing she had been doing, she secretly was writing about her and eli's relationship, and she was worried when he edited her book he would know...but until than she wouldn't say a word, she was suprising him with the book...and it was almost complete.

"where to my girl?" he said backing out of the parking lot.

she smiled smugly "anywhere you want to go"

he nodded driving to the dot, their usual hangout other than his place. They sat a table talking about the story when clare felt someone watching her, she turned her head "great.." she mumbled lowly under her breath.

"what?" eli asked, he turned to see fitz staring at them both "punk" he said husklily.

"just ignore him" clare reached over putting her hand over eli's, he looked up, his eyes meeting hers, you could tell they were in a moment...a moment about to be ruined.

"hey clare" a deep voice said, she turned to see fitz standing behind her.

"hey fitz, can i help you?"

"yeah" he said, a smirk growing " i was wondering if you wanted to go to homecoming with me?"

homecoming? crap! that had completely slipped my mind, what am i going to do? "i-i'm actually going wit-"

"me" eli said, glaring at fitz "her boyfriend" he couldn't help but smile at the last part.

fitz looked at them both, hurt and anger written over his face. "i'll see you both there than" he walked out of the small cafe hastily, clares eyes darted to eli "boyfriend?" she question, her heart skipping a beat at the thought.

"yeah, you needed help, so i jumped in, becaue i am just an amazing friend." he smirked being his cocky irrogant self.

"great...now everyone will expect us to act like a couple"

eli gasped "you don't want to be my pretend girlfriend clare? wow i'm hurt" he held his hand over his heart hiding a smirk

she sighed not helping a smile "i'll be your pretend girlfriend eli, but only because i don't want fitz breathing down my neck"

"nice to know i'm just a tool" he chuckled giving her those beautiful green eyes

"hey, you offered, now come on goldsworthy, i have a curfew"

he let a sly smirk carry over his face as he walked out to his hearse behind her, huskily he mumbled under his breath "oh miss edwards to i have a plan up my sleeve for you."


	5. Chapter 5

_He wanted her, the innocent, sweet, child like her, but was he wrong for thinking they shouldn't be together? after all, he was only good at hurting everyone he became close to._

She looked at herself in the mirror one last time _will eli think i look okay?_ she asked herself before hearing a faint knock. "coming" she said grabbing the door knob nervously, she swung open the door to find a georgous green eyed boy standing before her.

"blue eyes you look..." he almost looked speechless "breath taking"

she smiled her face turning beat red

"ready to go my lady?" he held his hand out for her to take

she nodded intertwining their fingers...they fit perfectly.

I saw him staring, he was staring right at her, with that look i know all to well, he wanted my girl. WOAH, eli, my girl? you know what that doesn't matter right now, right now Clare is the only thing on my mind.

"may i have this dance my lady?" she smiled up at me taking my hand

"i might want to warn you eli, i'm a horrible dancer" i chuckled at her panick look

"don't worry blue eyes, you can't be as bad as me"

she looked up at me as my hand found her waist, she blushed lightly as we started swaying back and fourth to the beat of the music, i leaned down whispering in her ear.

"you look absolutly beautiful may i say so myself" i stayed there, lingering my breath before pulling back to look in her eyes, her cheeks were a rosey red.

"thankyou" she said shyly laying her head on my chest, i could seriously live in this moment forever, just me and her, nobody else.

"hello clare" my eyes glared at the disgusting boy infront of us "fitz" i mumbled harshly under my breath"

"uhm, hi fitz?" clare said, you could hear the annoyance in her voice, making me laugh

"got a problem emo boy?" he said, his dark eyes finding their way over to me

"yeah actually i do, you just interrupted me and my girlfriend dancing, thats my problem"

fitz chuckled, looking from me to clare back to me

"girlfriend ehh? i highly doubt that"

"and why is that? can i not have a boyfriend like eli?" woah, that was a suprise to hear come out of clares mouth, i loked at fitz's shocked face.

"uh..no, just nevermind, i got to go" i smirked watching fitz's back walk out of the gym.

"who knew ms saint clare had that in her?" she turned around looking at me, a smile playing on her face

"i'm not all that innocnet you know" i chuckled bending down a couple inches from her face

"prove it, saint clare" i let the last two words roll off my tongue slowly and seductivly, i knew i was getting to her

i could feel my lips start to tremble as i felt his hot breath tickle across them, why did he do this to me? i just wanted to grab him and kiss him with everything in me, i wish he could just kiss me arleady, i mean, im most certain he likes me...and i like him to...well here's your change saint clare...

"fine" i said confidence boasting across my face as i tangled my fingers through his hair connecting my lips to his, suddenly it felt as if the breath was knocked out of me.


	6. Chapter 6

_"If you don't love me, pretend, a few more hours, and it's time to go."_

_Clare's POV;_

"Blue eyes" his husky voice rang through my ear, oh gosh what did i just do?

"I-i'm sorry" i croaked out, feeling the lump in the back of my throat.

"Don't be" my heart jumped, did he really like it? Or is he just being a nice guy?

"I uh..i got to go pee" nice going clare, just throw yourself in the bag, by saying you gotta go pee? really!

"Uh...okay" i heard eli say, i could hear the confusion in his voice but i ran towards Allie grabbing ahold of her arm and guiding her into the womans restroom.

"What the hell, did you not see me and drew dancing?" she asked, her eyes flickering to me

"I kissed him All! I just kissed Eli!" i said running my shaken hands through my short curls.

"YOU WHAT?" i saw Allie's mouth drop wide open, i quickly nodded, my eyes practically bulging out of my eye sockets.

"Oh my God! Are you two a thing?" she raised her eyesbrows up giving me that _oh baby_ look.

"No we aren't, i don't even think he wants to!" I had to admit, that made my stomach drop.

"Well go out there and just act like Clare, before he thinks you're puking from kissing him."

I nodded walking back out to Eli, oh man did he look hot. "Hey" i said quietly looking up at him.

"That was way to long" he looked at me with desire in his eyes before bending down, coming two inches from my lips.

"Wait" oh nice Clare, back out on your second chance to kiss this amazingly attractive kid.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow, i looked down fiddling with my fingers. "Does this mean we're uhm..a thing?" I looked at him quickly before finding my feet again.

"Only if my girlfriend cares to share a ride home with me?" I looked up to see that crooked smirk, did he really just say girlfriend? I intertwined our fingers looking up at him.

"That girlfriend would love to share a ride home with her boyfriend" i smiled walking out of the gym hand in hand with Eli, my boyfriend.

The Next Day;

"so you and eli ehh?" i jumped turning around, why must people scare me so much? but this person...he could scare me any day.

"uhm, hi to you to KC" i looked at him wierdly before shutting my lock, i turned to him, hoping he'd go away before eli got here.

"you two dating? or are you returning favors?" my eyes almost bulged out of my head.

"returning favors? who do you think i am KC? we're dating, deal with it." and with that I walked towards my first period, i guess i'll just have to catch eli later.

"clare" i heard his husky voice whisper in my ear, shootig instances of chills up my spine.

"eli" i said softly turning to him, he smiled at me placing a soft kiss on my hand

"you look beautiful, like always blue eyes" i tried hiding the blushes but come on, this kid is just perfect

"thankyou" i said softly as he took my hand and intertwined it into his.

"so eli? how long will it take till you're in her pants" eli whipped around, i looked at the unfamiliar figure standing against a locker, what did that guy mean by that... i looked over at eli, his eyes a dark crimson black.


	7. Chapter 7

_"i'm miles from where you are, I lay down on the cold ground, I pray that something picks me up, & sets me down in your warm arms"_

Eli's POV;

Son of a bitch, that son of a bitch showed his face here, of all places ?"

"who what that?" i heard clare whisper, i turned towards her, hoping she wouldn't take in what that dumbfuck said.

"nobody important"

"ELI!" she said sternly, raising her voice as high as it can go in a whisper, i saighed intertwining our hands.

"he's nothing, don't worry about"

"don't worry about it? you never tell me anything, especially with the adam thing! and that little remark he made, what does it mean? or are you not going to tell me? because if not, i think we need some time apart."

I looked in her eyes, they looked cold, and hurt, no sympathy what so ever. I lowered my head sliding my fingers out of hers. "i can't tell you.." i felt soft air brush across my face, i looked up to see no clare, nobody, nothing, just emptyness...something i'm too used to.

Clare's POV;

"He said he couldn't tell me! What if he's cheating on me? What if he just wants to use me for sex? What if h-"

"CLARE! Calm down, he doesn't just want that, he really likes you and you know it, maybe it's just something in his past he doesn't like to talk about.."

"well i'm sick of being pushed out of his life, he wants me in it, than i have to be in it...all. not just there when he needs someone to kiss." i looked at allie sternly, before walking away, i needed air, i needed to be alone, away from the world, away from eli.

Eli's POV;

Where was she? she never misses class, much less her honor classes. Was it because we share this english class? Was she that mad at me? She's not seriously cutting class, okay well maybe she is since the bell just rung, god damn it eli, nice going. I guess i'm just gonna have to go look for her myself...and tell her the truth.

"Have you seen clare?"

Allie shook her head "sorry eli, she just said she needed to get away and took off".

Eli shook his head turning towards the main entrance of the school, he ran down the steps looking under the tree, to see a short haired brunette sitting in the shade, her head in her hands.

"Clare!"he shouted, as she turned her head.

"Great.." she mumbled under her breath.

Eli approached her hesitantly "Clare...can i explain? please..".

She ran her hands through her hair before sighing "fine" she mumbled harshly.

Eli sighed taking a deep breath, "it all started when i was about ten..."


End file.
